Kairi's Girl
by animechick100
Summary: "Yea, I know Kairi is a good friend of mine, but lately something changed that isn't hard to define." Kukai explained, making Tadase and Nagihiko eye him. "Kairi's got himself a girl and I wanna make her mine."
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! :3 Morgie here with a brand new story! So, I promise you ALL that I WILL finish my Amuto story I am writing. But, I was sitting in my room listening to this song today, and I thought that I should make a chapter story for it. But, not a Amuto story that I usually write, no, a Kukaya story! Because, well, it fit them and I like them :D So I am really hoping you all like this chapter story! The song that I was listening to was called "Jessie's girl" by Rick Springfield, so if you want, go check it out lol! Anyways, I do NOT own Shugo Chara or the song I just told you about. (: Also there is no chara's in this story AND Kukai and Yaya don't know each other. **

**Kukai- 21**

**Yaya- 19**

**Kairi- 19**

**Amu- 20**

**Rima- 20**

**Nagihiko- 20**

**Tadase- 20**

**Ikuto- 24**

**Utau- 23**

**Yes, the ages are a little different but, oh well ;)**

**Chapter 1**

"The score is 6 to 5, and Souma is dashing through the field to take another score for his team" the announcer yelled out, making the crowd go wild. The biggest soccor game of the year was going on and the professional soccor player Kukai Souma wasn't going to lose. He kept his foot in perfect contact with the soccor ball while dashing through the crowd of people. Girls were cheering for the extremely cute soccor player as he kicked the ball into the goal right as the timer went off, gaining another point for his team and winning the game.

The crowd went wild as the announcer went off about the winning team. Kukai smiled proudly, his emerald green eyes shining with glee while pushing his already messy brunette hair out of his eyes. He grinned when his teammates ran up to him, giving him highfives and pats on the back.

Yes, this was the famous soccor player, Kukai Souma.

After the game and going to celebrate with all his friends, he went back home to his apartment. He held onto his soccor ball with his left hand while reaching into his pants pocket with the right. He pulled out his keys and unlocked his apartment door, walking inside.

As soon as he shut the door behind him, he threw his soccor ball some place off in the cornor while letting out a sigh. The place was really quite, not really that fun. You would think for a professional soccor player that he would be having fun with his girlfriend or having a party, but no. Instead, Kukai lived on his own and was pretty happy with the place being quite.

Sure, he liked throwing parties for his friends or for him, but he always hated cleaning up the mess afterwards.

Kukai threw his keys onto the table before walking into his living room and sitting on the sofa. He turned on the television and was flipping through the channels until stopping on one channel, relising bright pink hair.

Kukai grinned when relising one of his best friends on tv. Amu Hinamori. She sure did something with her life. She became a model, just like Utau. He thinks that they sometimes work together. The only reason Amu did it though was to be able to see Ikuto a lot more, which kinda pissed Utau off.

Kukai eyed the pinkett on tv a few more minutes before turning the channel to sports. He made hisself more comfortable on the couch and sat the remote beside him when finding the soccor channel. Yes, he really did love that sport. It was kind of his life after all.

...

The next morning the messy haired brunette woke up to his cell phone vibrating in his pocket. He let out a loud groan before shifting on the couch and reaching into his pocket, pulling out his cell phone. He looked at the number before flipping open the cell phone.

"Hello?" Kukai mumbled, letting out a loud yawn before sitting up on the coach.

"Hey Kukai, you busy?"

Kukai grabbed the remote beside him and turned off the television. "Not really. What is it Kairi?"

"I met somebody" Kairi began, making Kukai perk up. What? Kairi found somebody... Before he did?! Kukai mumbled a few curse words for seeming like a complete loser before putting the phone back up to his ear.

"That's cool man..." Kukai replied.

"I want you to meet her. Can you meet me at the park around three?" Kairi asked, making Kukai sigh before reminding himself that Kairi was one of his buddies and he would probably do the same for him.

"Sure" Kukai said, blowing a strand of hair out of his eyes.

"Thanks Kukai! See you at three" Kairi replied before hanging up. Kukai hung up his phone before throwing it beside him and letting out a loud sigh narrowing his emerald eyes over to the door. He narrowed his gaze back infront of him and sat up from the couch, making his way towards his bedroom to get dressed.

He grabbed a gray t-shirt and some jeans out of his closet and eyed the outfit before shrugging. He removed the shirt he was wearing and through it over to his close basket before walking into the bathroom and turning on the shower. He removed the rest of his clothing and got into the shower.

After cleaning up, he walked back into his bedroom and got dressed into the outfit he pulled out of his closet. He didn't touch his hair at all because it looked messy like it was supposed to. He slipped on his shoes and grabbed his phone and stuffed it into his pocket before walking out the door.

After about fifteen minutes of walking, he arrived at the park. He gazed around until sighing, relising that he was a little early. He made his way over to a bench and sat down, waiting for his friend to arrive.

Kukai tried to ignore all the girls that were walking past him with hearts in their eyes. It was kind of scary... You would think that he would like having girls google eye him but, having almost a whole population of girls loving him was completely scary. For him at least.

"Hey Kukai!"

Kukai looked up and saw his forest green haired friend walking over to him. Kukai grinned before a figure of a girl came out from behind Kairi, making Kukai's jaw drop.

Reddish-brown hair that stopped in the middle of her back and framed her face perfectly. Chesnut brown eyes and a killer figure. Kukai looked the girl up and down befoe gazing up at her, watching a bright smile form on her face.

A smile that could melt the heart of the devil... This, was Kairi's girlfriend?

**That was all for chapter 1. I really hope you all liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. It will really make my day! lol Thanks for reading and chapter 2 will be out real soon. (: **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Morgie here with chapter 2. It's my spring break, so I'll be able to upload a lot faster. I want to thank everybody for all the reviews that you left me on the first chapter! THANK YOU! Anyways, I do NOT own Shugo Chara. **

**Chapter 2**

"Kukai" Kairi began, making the soccor player gaze over at him. "This is my girlfriend Yaya Yuiki" Kairi introduced, making him stand up quickly and smile lightly. Kukai wasn't trying to be mean or anything but, how did he find someone like that?!

"It's so nice to meet you Kukai!" she exclaimed happily, a bright smile forming on her face. "Kairi has told me so much about you! Is it true that your professional soccor player?!" Yaya asked, making Kukai nod. He watched as her smile formed even bigger. "That's so cool!" she exclaimed, making him grin at her.

"Yea, it is pretty fun" Kukai said, making her nod at him before looking back at her boyfriend.

"Kairi, we should go to one of his games" Yaya stated, making Kairi smile and nod at her. Kukai watched the two in complete shock. How could somebody so happy and hyper, meet and date somebody so calm and smart, like Kairi?

"Sure Yaya" Kairi replied, making Kukai come out of his days and look back at them. He watched as Yaya smiled at him and planted a kiss on his cheeks. Kairi's cheeks turned a light shade of pink while smiling at his girlfriend. Kukai just stood there, feeling like he was in a romance movie.

Kairi then looked back at his brunette best friend, smiling at him. "Thanks for coming to meet her today. I'm gonna introduce her to Amu, Rima, Tadase, and Nagihiko later" Kairi explained, making Kukai nod.

"Well, I'm sure Amu and Rima will like her" Kukai stated, making Yaya smile at him.

"Do you really think so?!"

Kukai smiled a little. "Mhm, you'll fit right in" Kukai said, before letting out a low sigh to himself. He felt kind of lame now. Nagihiko and Rima started dating a few months ago finally, everybody knows that Amu has a thing for Ikuto so, they'll date sooner or later, and Tadase still kinda likes Amu but, he's starting to get over her, and here Kairi was, with her... Then, theres Kukai, with nobody.

Okay, so what? It's not that bad that Kairi found somebody before him, right?

"Well, I guess I'm going to go ahead and let her meet the others. See you later Kukai" Kairi said, making Kukai nod at him.

"It was nice meeting you Kukai! Bye!" Yaya said happily before taking hold of Kairi's hand. Kukai waved at both of them as they walked off. As soon as they dissapeared Kukai let out a loud sigh. Okay, was it weird that his name sounded so right coming out of her mouth?

He shook his head before going home himself, trying to ignore all the girls that were still staring at him.

He reached his apartment and walked inside, shutting and locking the door behind him. He walked over to the table in the kitchen and sat down in one of the chairs. He gazed down at the table for a few minutes before letting out a loud groan and slamming his head down on the table.

"Ow! Damn it!" Kukai groaned, rubbing his head with his hand in pain. He meant to do that but, he didn't know it was gonna hurt that bad. Kukai mumbled a few curse words under his breath before feeling his phone vibrating in his pocket.

He pulled out his phone and eyed the number before rolling his eyes. He answered it. "Hello?"

"Jeez, why do you sound so grumpy?" the voice on the other line replied, making Kukai sigh.

"What is so improtant that you have to call me Utau? I'm busy" Kukai asked. He heard the girl bust out laughing on the other line, only making him frown.

"You? Busy? Ha! I know when your lying boy! I just called to ask if you heard about Kairi and-"

"Kairi and his girlfriend! Yea! I know!" Kukai interrupted her, rolling his eyes at the thought. It still kind of got to him that Kairi found somebody before him.

"Okay grumpy I was just asking. What's up with the pissy attitude? Mad that Kairi has a cute girlfriend and you don't" Utau asked, making Kukai glare at his cell phone.

"I AM NOT MAD! You better be glad that I don't drive over to your house and murder you" Kukai mumbled out.

"Whatever Kukai. Anyways, I gotta go, bye loser" Utau said before hanging up the phone. Kukai slammed his cell phone shut a little frustrated now. Leave it to Uatu to make him more mad then what he already was. What was the point of calling him anyways?!

Kukai stood up from the table and walked into his bedroom, throwing himself onto his bed. He gazed up at his white ceiling and just layed there. He took in a deep breath before letting it all out with a sigh.

A few hours went by and the brunette dozed off between them hours. Sleep was taking over the best of him until his cell phone started vibrating. He opened his eyes slowly while shifting onto his back and reaching into his pocket. He pulled out his cell phone and without looking, answered it.

"What?" Kukai mumbled, making the person on the other line chuckle.

"Wake up Kukai. We need to talk" Nagihiko stated on the other line, making Kukai sit up slowly and yawn.

"I already know what this is about. I don't know how it happen either" Kukai stated.

"Kairi's got it going on" Nagihiko joked, making Kukai grin to hisself.

"Your messed up nagi. You got Rima" Kukai replied with a laugh, making Nagihiko frown.

"What's so funny? I'll have you know that me and Rima are doing great!" Nagihiko explained proudly. "What about you Kukai? Your a famous soccor player and you still don't have a girlfriend yet. What's up with that?" Nagihiko asked, making Kukai frown at this.

"I don't know man... I just havn't found anybody" Kukai explained with a sigh.

"Maybe if you would give girls a chance" Nagihiko murmered into the phone, making Kukai frown.

"I would give girls the chance if they didn't flock me!" Kukai yelled, making Nagihiko chuckle. Kukai rolled his eyes at his friend on the other line. "What's so funny?!"

"You Kukai. Anyways, I gotta go. I might come visit you tomorrow" Nagihiko replied.

"Okay, bye" Kukai said before hanging up his cell phone. He tossed his phone onto his bed and sighed. He would have a girlfriend if they didn't act so crazy and psycho around him. If he did ever get a girlfriend, he would want her to be fun and outgoing, like him.

Kukai rolled his eyes at that thought. That was going to be hard to find.

But, it wasn't that bad that he didn't have a girlfriend yet! Right?

**Okay that is all for chapter 2. I'm really upset cause my spring break is almost over :| Nooooo! Lol Anyways, please review and tell me what you think of this chapter! Chapter 3 will be out soon! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**The only reason I'm uploading so fast is because I won't be able to upload for a while because school is starting up again. Plus, this is my Easter gift to you all. Happy Easter! :D I do NOT own Shugo Chara...**

**Chapter 3**

A few days have went by and Kukai's life was still as boring as ever. So far this week Kukai has: Spent some time with Nagihiko since he came to visit sometimes, went to his soccor practices, tried to get away from stalking girls, and... Well, that's it.

Yea... His life was pretty boring this week.

It was a Friday afternoon and Kukai was sitting on his couch in the living room, watching a football game. His shouts could probably be heard across town since he was cheering so loud. It wasn't until the loud ringing of his cell phone started to go off that he stopped and gazed down at the table beside him. He walked over and looked at the number before rolling his eyes.

What did Kairi want?! Him and his friends already knew almost EVERYTHING about his girlfriend because he wouldn't stop talking about her for five seconds. Kukai let out a loud sigh before answering it.

"Hello?"

"Kukai! Are you busy?" Kairi asked in a bit of a worry. Kukai was about to say yes until he heard the sound in his voice. Kukai rolled his eyes.

"No... Why?" Kukai asked.

"My boss is making me stay in tonight and work a little late. Yaya had ballet practice and I was going to pick her up but, now I can't. Can you please pick her up for me?" Kairi asked in a pleading voice. Kukai then froze.

Kairi wanted him to pick Yaya up from ballet practice? His own girlfriend! Kukai sighed to hisself before answering back. "Where do I take her afterwards?" Kukai asked while walking into his bedroom to put on his shoes.

"Just take her to your house or something. I'll pick her up from there" Kairi replied. "But, I gotta go, my boss is coming. Thanks Kukai!" Kairi added before hanging up. Kukai blinked and eyed the phone before shrugging it off and stuffing it into his pant pockets. He put on his shoes and walked out the door, shutting and locking it behind him.

Kukai walked down the sidewalk towards town, hands shoved into his pants pocket. He gazed down at the grass that was swaying in the wind, also making his hair blow everywhere. He ran his hand through his brunetter hair and sighed to himself.

After about ten minutes of walking, he arrived at the ballet studio. He eyed the building for a few minutes. "Do I go inside?" Kukai asked himself softly. He didn't want to look like an idiot walking into a ballet studio. He shrugged the thought off and was about to walk inside until the small red head he was looking for walked outside.

Kukai stopped and looked at her, his face heating up at her. Her hair was in a messy bun, making her bangs fall all in her face, she was wearing a tight, light pink tanktop that showed off her figure and a short, puffy, matching skirt.

The red head looked over at him before smiling brightly and running over to him. Kukai quickly shook his head, making the blush go away before she walked up to him. When she arrived a few feet infront of him, she smiled.

"Hi Kukai! So your picking me up today!" Yaya said happily, making Kukai nod. What was up with this girls hyperness? Kairi can't even deal with Kukai's crazyness so, how can he deal with her? Kukai shrugged it off before nodding at her.

"Yea... I guess your just going to stay with me. Kairi said he would come pick you up at my place" Kukai explained, making the red head nod.

"Okay!"

So, Kukai turned on his heel and started walking home, Yaya following behind him. Kukai kept silent while Yaya was humming some song to herself. It wasn't until a certain shop caught the cornor of her eye, making her stop dead and her tracks and stare at him. Kukai kept walking until looking over and relising that Yaya was gone.

His eyes widened. Oh no! What if one of his psycho fangirls snatched her up?! Kukai started to panick until turning around and finding the small girl staring off in the distance. He walked up to her a little confused.

"What's up Yaya?" Kukai asked before following her gaze, landing on an ice cream parlor. He eyed the parlor before looking back at her, a small grin on his face. "You want some ice cream?" Kukai asked, making the Yaya's eyes light up.

"YAYA WOULD LOVE SOME ICE CREAM!" she said happily before her eyes widened, slamming her hands over her mouth. Kukai looked at her a little confused.

"Did you just talk in third person?" Kukai asked, making her shake her head quickly. Kukai eyed her. "Yea you did! I heard you!" Kukai exclaimed, making Yaya drop her hands to her sides and sigh.

"Please don't tell Kairi" Yaya murmered, making Kukai look at her a little confused.

"Why?" he asked, making her fiddle her fingers around.

"Because Kairi don't like it when I act and talk childsih... When we first met, that was how I talked and he thought it was kind of... Weird. So, I started to act more mature and he said he liked me better like that..." Yaya explained, making Kukai look a little shocked. Kairi made her change? So, this mature person she is trying to be isn't really her?

"There's nothing wrong with talking in third person" Kukai stated, making Yaya look up at him.

"Really? You don't think it's weird?" Yaya asked, gazing into his eyes, looking for any sign of it being a lie. She didn't find any though. Kukai shook his head at her.

"Nah, I think it's fine Yaya. Now how about we get some ice cream and head back to my place before Kairi gets there?" Kukai asked, making Yaya smile brightly at him, her eyes lighting up.

"Thank you Kukai!" Yaya cheered happily while following Kukai into the ice cream parlor. They walked inside and Yaya quickly ran up to the counter, Kukai following after her. The childish red head looked at the different kinds of dairy sweets before one caught her eye. She smiled to herself before looking up at the woman behind the counter.

"I want a triple chocolate deluxe ice cream sundae with whipcream and a cherry on top, please!" Yaya said happily as the watress nodded. Kukai looked at the girl a little shocked. She could eat all of that?! Damn...

Kukai watched the people in the back making the sundae, only making him lick his lips with amazement of how good it looked. Hey, he didn't have soccor practice tomorrow. With that thought going through his mind, he grinned before tapping the counter.

"I would like what she's having too!" Kukai exclaimed, his signature grin showing across his face. The watress smiled and nodded at him while Yaya looked up at him.

"You like ice cream too, Kukai?!" Yaya asked in amazement.

"Duh! Who dosn't like ice cream?" Kukai asked, making Yaya giggle at him. Suddenly, that giggle sent shivers down his body. What was up with him today?! Kukai shook his head as the watress came back with both of their sundae's.

Yaya smiled brightly, grabbing a spoon then her sundae while Kukai gave the watress some money. He then grabbed his spoon and his sundae and walked out the door, Yaya following right beside him.

The whole trip home was silent, due to both of them eating their ice cream. When they finally arrived at Kukai's apartment, the ice cream was gone. Kukai pulled his key out of his pocket and unlocked the door.

"Now it's not much but, it gets me by" Kukai explained, before pushing open the door, letting Yaya walk inside. He walked in behind her and shut the door and turned on the lights. Yaya looked around the livingroom with a bright smile on her face.

"It's so pretty!" Yaya said, making Kukai nod a little before walking over to his couch and sitting down. Just like any other normal day, he grabbed the remote and turned on the tv. "Ohhh! Whatcha watching?!" Yaya asked, plopping down on the couch beside him, a smile on her face.

Kukai shrugged while flipping through the channels, not finding anything good to watch. Not even a good sport was on tonight. "There's nothing o-"

"STOP!" Yaya yelled, making Kukai stop what he was doing and stare over at her. Yaya smiled happily at the tv before looking back at Kukai. "I love this movie!" Yaya squeked happily, making Kukai turn to the tv.

Some romance movie was on tv, making Yaya smile happily and Kukai slump more down into his seat. Great... Not just did he have to pick her up, now he's watching some sappy romance movie with her... Great...

"This is the best part!" Yaya exlcaimed happily, gazing over at Kukai. Kukai looked over at her, their eyes meeting. Yaya smiled. "It's when they first meet!" Yaya stated before turning back to the movie. Kukai felt his cheeks flush a light shade of red.

What was up with him today? It was like... This girl had some control over him...

**Okay that is all for this chapter. I hope you all like it. Please review and tell me what you think! To make my Easter even better, a long review would be awesome! :) Anyways, the next chapter will be out soon! Happy Easter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm here with a new chapter. I want to thank everyone who has left me reviews and has favorited and followed this story! It really means a lot to me when I get reviews saying "Great job! Update soon!" And "I like this part because..." Lol Anyways, here is a brand new chapter, chapter 4, and I do not own Shugo Chara.**

**Chapter 4**

Of course Kairi would do this to him. It was almost seven o'clock at night and Kairi still wasn't off of work yet. He called Kukai earlier and told him that he wouldn't be there to pick Yaya up until probably eight so, tell her he loved her. Kukai only rolled his eyes at this. What was he supposed to do with Yaya for another whole hour?

Kukai was sitting on his couch, a bored look on his face while the hyper red head was beside him, glancing over at him every once in a while. It wasn't until a small smile tugged along her face that made Kukai gaze over at her.

"What?" Kukai asked, making her grin.

"Tell me more about yourself! Like... What do you do for a living? What do you do for fun? How did you and Kairi meet? Oh! Oh! What's your girlfriends name?!" Yaya asked, naming all kinds of different questions. Kukai eyed her smiling form before sighing, sitting up straight onto the couch and facing her.

"I'm a professional soccer player so... I do that for a living. I do mostly anything for fun, me and Kairi met in highschool, and I've never had a girlfriend" Kukai explained all at once, making Yaya eye him at the last answer.

"Your a professional soccer player and you've never had a girlfriend?!" Yaya asked in disabelief, making Kukai frown at her.

"You make it sound like a bad thing."

"I-I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!" Yaya said in a worried tone, making Kukai shrug it off. It was quite between the two of them for a few minutes. Yaya was gazing around the house while Kukai was reading a text Nagihiko just sent him. It wasn't until there was a loud grumble that made both of them perk up.

Kukai gazed over at Yaya while her cheeks flushed in embarrassment while holding her stomach. Kukai only chuckled, making her face him, cheeks still red. "You hungry?" Kukai asked, making Yaya nod slowly.

Kukai got up off the couch and made his way into the kitchen. He looked in his fridge and frowned at the sight of almost nothing. There was only a few things in there like eggs, milk, cheese, and sasuage. He usually ordered out because it was usually just him. He really needed to go shopping...

He shut his fridge and opened one of his canbits to find pancake mix. He eyed the mix before gazing back at his fridge, remembering that there was milk and eggs in there. He grinned before pulling the pancake mix out and setting it on the counter.

"We're having breakfast for dinner" Kukai exclaimed, pulling the milk and eggs out of the fridge. Yaya looked back at him and smiled brightly, standing up from the couch and prancing into the kitchen.

"Can I help!?" Yaya asked happily, making Kukai nod.

"I'm not that good at cooking so... sure" Kukai stated, grabbing a big bowl out of the cabnit. He placed it infront of him and handed the milk to Yaya. He grabbed the pancake mix and opened it, pouring it into the big bowl. "Now pour the milk into the bowl until it gets to right here" Kukai explained, pointing at the side of the bowl at where to stop. Yaya nodded while pouring the milk into the bowl, a bright smile on her face while doing so.

"This is so fun! Kairi never lets me help him cook" Yaya exclaimed while closing the milk and sitting it on the counter. Kukai grabbed an egg and cracked it, bringing it over to the bowl and opening it, so the substance would fall into the bowl.

"Why?" Kukai asked while grabbing another egg. He did the same thing like he did the first time with two more eggs.

"Because Kairi has a really fancy house and he don't want me to make a mess. Everytime I go over to visit him for dinner or something, he always makes me wait in the living room" Yaya replied with a frown. "I kinda feel useless sometimes..."

"Nah your not useless. Kairi just is a really picky guy" Kukai stated while handing Yaya a spoon. "Now mix it until it gets really soft and gooey." Yaya nodded at him before stirring the pancake mix.

While Yaya was doing that, Kukai was looking through his cabnits. He found what he was looking for and pulled out a pan. He placed it on the stove while turning the stove on, letting it get hot. He then looked into the bowl that Yaya was stirring and nodded.

"That's good" he said, making Yaya pull the spoon out. Kukai grabbed the bowl and poured some of the mix into the pan. Yaya watched the mix as it started to form into a pancake in the pan, making her smile grow wider. Kukai on the other hand was amazed by her fasination with the pancake. He never seen somebody get so excited over something so little. It was kinda cute.

Kukai quickly shook that thought out of his head. What was he thinking?! It was NOT cute at all!

He quickly shrugged it off while flipping the pancake over, cooking the other side. While Kukai was doing that, Yaya was eyeing some of the leftover batter that was still in the bowl. She gazed at the pancake mix, then at Kukai, then back at the mix, a big grin forming across her face.

When Kukai wasn't looking, she dipped her finger into the batter and pulled it out quickly. She hid her hands behind her back and smiled up at Kukai. "Kukai" Yaya began, making him look over at her.

"Hm?"

Yaya smiled brightly until pulling her hand out from behind her back and wiping the gooey pancake mix all over Kukai's cheek. Kukai knitted is eyebrows together while glaring over at Yaya. She had a innocent smile on her face while giggles left her lips, making the frown dissapear on his face and soon a cheeky grin appear.

He flipped the pancake that was cooking onto a plate and turned the stove off. He then grabbed the bowl off the counter and faced Yaya. Her giggles soon stopped as her eyes widened, taking a few steps back.

"...K-Kukai..." Yaya studdered out while Kukai dipped his hand into the batter, his grin still showing upon his face.

"Yes?" Kukai replied, sitting the bowl back on the counter. Yaya laughed nervously before dashing through the kitchen, making the brunette soccer player grin and chase after her. Yaya made her way through the living room and went down the hallway, opening the first door she saw. She slammed the door she saw open and ran into his bedroom. She looked around before diving into his bed, hiding under the covers.

She stayed quite under his blankets, not making one sound. It was quite in the room and she didn't hear any footsteps coming towards her. She pulled the blanket off from over her and gazed around the room. She soon let out a loud scream when the gooey sensation of pancake mix hit her face.

Soon after that, she heard a loud laugh fill the room and she gazed over to see Kukai laughing beside her. She frowned over at him before a big grin came across her face as she got on her knees and tackled the laughing brunette.

Easily, Kukai flipped the red head over to where she was laying on the bed and he was leaning over her. Yaya was facing him, her cheeks a light shade of red while her giggles filled his ears.

He gazed down at her, relising for the first time how cute the red head really was. His cheeks flushed a bright shade of pink when Yaya gazed up at him, batting her eyelashes and a smile across her face.

At that moment there was a knock at the door, making Kukai quickly get off of her and rub the back of his neck. "I-Its probably Kairi" Kukai studdered out while Yaya nodded, getting off of his bed.

Kukai made his way through the living room, Yaya following behind him. Kukai opened the door and revealed Kairi standing there. He had a small smile on his face but it soon dissapeared when he saw the pancake batter all over Kukai's and Yaya's face.

Kairi sighed a little. "I now know not to leave you alone with Kukai anymore" Kairi stated, making Kukai laugh nervously and Yaya pout.

"Awww! But Kairi! We had fun!" Yaya said happily, making Kairi nod.

"I can see that. Are you ready to go?" Kairi asked, making Yaya nod. She then turned to Kukai and smiled brightly.

"I had fun hanging out with you Kukai! Bye bye!" Yaya said, getting on her tiptoes and wrapping her arms around Kukai's neck. Kukai felt his cheeks heat up as he patted her on the head.

"Yea, me too" Kukai said as Yaya pulled away. They never noticed Kairi's glare.

Yaya gave him one last smile before grabbing Kairi's hand and walking off into the vehicle with him. They got into the car and drove off. As soon as the car dissapeared from sight, Kukai walked back into his apartment and let out a sigh, making his way towards the kitchen.

He gazed around and noticed the pancake him and Yaya made on the counter. He picked up the pancake before shrugging it off and taking a bite of it. Today was kind of... Strange...

He never noticed how cute the red head was until earlier... Kukai shook that thought away. That's crazy though, right? He couldn't possibly be falling for Yaya...

Besides, she's Kairi's girlfriend. He couldn't have feelings for one of his best friends girlfriends... She was off limits... But, why couldn't he get her out of his head?

**Okay, that's all for this chapter. I think so far, this chapter has to be my favorite. It had cute and fluffy scenes in it and Kairi is showing some jealousy ;) Anyways, please review and tell me what you thought. Chapter 5 will be out soon! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm sorry that I havn't uploaded in a while. My computer broke and the only time I can get on is on my moms computer when she's not here lol. Anyways, here is the next chapter. I do NOT own Shugo Chara.**

**Chapter 5**

A week has went by and nothing has really happen. Just the same old stuff pretty much. Soccer, soccer, and more soccer.

The attracted brunette was sitting at a booth in a cornor cafe in the middle of town. He ignored all of the girls that were google eyeing him while drinking some of his hot chocolate that he bought earlier.

It was a pretty cold day outside. Kukai kept silent to himself while gazing out the windown beside his booth. He watched all the cars go by while sighing slightly to himself.

His attention was soon taken from the window when a familiar voice filled his ears. He gazed away from the window to find Amu and Ikuto walking into the cafe.

Amu was going off about how she hasn't seen the blue haired boy in a while, while Ikuto took it all in, a small smile forming on his face.

The pinkett then gazed over, making Kukai slump down in his seat quickly, trying not to be seen. It was to late though. Kukai knew he was caught when a bright smile formed on Amu's face and she started prancing over to him, Ikuto following behind her.

Kukai sat up straight, rubbing the back of his neck while Amu and Ikuto slid in the seat infront of him.

"Hey Kukai!" Amu said happily while Ikuto nodded at him. "I haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?" she asked.

"Nothing really. Iv'e been good. Just soccer. What about you?" Kukai asked.

"Hm, Iv'e been pretty busy with modeling" Amu began, while Ikuto grinned.

"Which she looks really hot doing" Ikuto interrupted, making Amu glare and punch Ikuto in the shoulder. Kukai chuckled at the two of them. He could not wait when they started dating. It was so obvious they liked each other.

"So..." Amu began, gaining Kukai's attention once more. "What do you think about Kairi's new girlfriend? I really like her! She's really fun!" Amu explained, making Kukai gulp quitely to himself, his cheeks flushing a little.

Amu didn't see his cheeks but Ikuto caught on quickly. A small grin tugged along his face.

"What's up with the blushing?" Ikuto asked, making Kukai look at him in shock. Amu stopped her talking and looked at Kukai, a little interested as well of why he was blushing.

"U-Um..." Kukai studdered, making the two look at him. Kukai quickly stood up while digging into his pocket. He pulled some money out and put it on the table before smiling at both Ikuto and Amu.

"I-I gotta go... Bye!" Kukai exclaimed with a small smile before walking quickly out of the cafe.

"What's up with him?" Ikuto asked while Amu shrugged.

Kukai walked quickly down the sidewalk on his way back to his apartment, trying to shake the blush on his cheeks away. Ever since that day him and Yaya did all of that stuff together at his house, he couldn't get her off of his mind.

It was driving him insane because he didn't know what the problem was. He never had this weird feeling inside of him from a girl before. There was something about Yaya, something that... He liked.

Kukai shook his head again, only this time getting dizzy from it. He needed to stop shaking his head so much but, he had to get Yaya off his mind.

He reached his apartment, pulling out his keys and unlocking the door. He walked inside and slammed the door shut behind him. He groaned loudly, holding his head, trying his best to get the red head off of his mind.

What was this feeling he was having? He couldn't possibly be... In love with Yaya?! No! That couldn't be it! He was Kukai Souma. Well, his name dosn't really matter but, oh well. He was still Kukai Souma!

He could get any girl he wanted but, he didn't. Instead, he was falling for his best friends girlfriend.

"Shit..." Kukai mumbled to himself. Why did he have to have this strange feeling for this girl?! She was Kairi's. Not his! But, he couldn't get this feeling to go away. Or his thoughts of her...

Kukai quickly pulled out his cell phone and dialed a familiar number. It rang three times before the person answered.

"Hello?" Nagihiko answered, making Kukai stop pacing back in fourth and smile.

"Nagi! I need you to come over quick! Call Tadase also. We need to talk" Kukai explained, biting down on his bottom lip.

"Um, okay. I'll call Tadase" Nagihiko replied.

"Thanks Nagi!" Kukai exclaimed before hanging up. He let out a low sigh. What was Tadase and Nagihiko going to think about his feelings for Kairi's girlfriend? Kukai shrugged the thought off. Hopefully not that bad...

...

"Wait... WHAT?!" Nagihiko and Tadase yelled out at the same time, making Kukai cover up his ears. He then moved his hands away and sweat dropped.

"I don't know what has gotten into me but, ever since me and her spent that little bit of time together, there was just... Something about her. Something that, I liked!" Kukai explained, making Tadase and Nagihiko still look at him in complete shock.

"Kukai..." Tadase began, making the brunette look at him. "You know that's Kairi's girlfriend, right?!" Tadase asked, making Kukai nod and frown.

"Yea I know that! That's why I tried shaking the thoughts away but, they keep coming back! Is this bad?" Kukai asked, holding his head in pain.

Tadase and Nagihiko both looked at each other before looking back at Kukai.

"Kinda..." Tadase replied.

"But, it's your feelings. You can't help that" Nagihiko stated, making Kukai look up at both of them. "If you like her, you like her but... She's Kairi's, Kukai. Not yours..." Nagihiko added, making Kukai frown at this.

Never, would he thought that he would see the day that Kairi had who he liked. He had, who Kukai was now getting feelings for.

"Kairi is your friend Kukai" Tadase said while Nagi nodded.

"Yea, I know Kairi is a good friend of mine, but lately something changed that isn't hard to define" Kukai explained, making Tadase and Nagihiko eye him. "Kairi's got himself a girl and I wanna make her mine" Kukai stated, making both Nagi and Tadase sweat drop.

"Kukai... Do you know what your getting yourself into?" Tadase asked, a small smile on his face from his best friends courage of getting this girl.

"Kukai, your my best friend. What your doing is pretty stupid but, I want the best for you so... Go for it!" Nagihiko said, making Tadase nod and smile. Kukai looked up at his two best friends, his signature grin forming across his face.

"Thanks guys!"

**Okay! That's all for chapter 5! The next chapter is when the story is gonna start getting good! I don't know when the next time I'm gonna upload is but, it will be when my mom isn't home lol. Please review! :D **


End file.
